1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a welding wire package and more particularly to an improved core for a wound wire package, such as a multi-part fiber core within a drum container.
2. Description of Related Art
Welding wire used in high production operations, such as robotic welding stations, is provided in a package which can include hundreds of pounds of wire. The package is often a lidded drum in which a large volume of welding wire is coiled in a series of turns within the drum around a central core or a central clearance bore. During use, the volume of looped wire in the drum is decreased as the wire is paid out to a welding operation. The welding wire can become twisted and/or knotted as it is paid out, should a turn flip over the top of the central core or drag across other stored turns. This can result in unproductive down time during the welding operation. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a package for welding wire that reduces the likelihood of the wire becoming twisted and/or knotted.